Maleficium
by ShimmeringCrimson
Summary: All Percy Jackson wanted was a little peace. His old friends Irony and Mayhem have other plans when it is discovered that he might just have more than one evil grandfather. Because, really, one doesn't seem to be enough anymore. HP/PJ crossover. Set during OotP and after TLO.
1. i iniuriam

Chapter One: _Iniuriam_

Silence ensnared the room, not a noise at all in the Black's house on 12 Grimmauld Place. Harry himself felt a wave of disbelief hit him; surely Dumbledore was mistaken.

Finally, Sirius expressed what everyone else in the room was feeling.

"Are you bloody _serious_?"

"Not at all, I believe my name is Albus Dumbledore. _You_ are Sirius," the well-known Headmaster of Hogwarts stated, the ever-lasting twinkle in his eye not quite as bright as it usually was.

"I think what he meant to ask," Arthur Weasley started weakly. "Was if you could please repeat what you just said, because it seems some of us misheard."

"I don't think any of you misheard at all," Dumbledore said easily. "But, if I must, I will say it again. It has recently been discovered that Lord Voldemort has a daughter, and from sixteen years ago, has a grandson. They both currently live in America, New York, New York to be exact."

Harry glanced at Ron and Hermione, and felt slightly relieved and extremely dreading when he saw that he wasn't imagining things, if the expressions on their faces meant anything by it.

"It seems that Voldemort has also noticed this recently, and seeks to find and recruit his family. Whether it is because his intends to make his grandson his heir should anything happen to him, or because he is extremely powerful and wants to make him a Death Eater, his reasons are unknown."

"How do you know his grandson's powerful?" Hermione, ever the rational one, asked, catching every little detail.

Here, Dumbledore hesitated, as if debating whether or not he should depart with the information he had. Of course, seeing as a few people in the room had hot-heads, it was to be expected.

"His school records," Dumbledore admitted. "He has quite the past. He's gotten kicked out of school every year except for the past two years; he has managed to stay put in the same school for once. Even then, during orientation for that school, he apparently was involved with an explosion. And…well, when he was twelve, it seems he got in a situation where he was kidnapped along with a few other children and forced to travel across the country with a madman."

It sounded incredibly ridiculous, even for a wizard like Harry. Because, really, it seemed way too coincidental that the grandson of the Dark Lord himself just happened to get kidnapped.

"Of course," Dumbledore continued. "That is only scraping the list of things he has done."

"And what about the mother?" Lupin asked, an unreadable look on his face.

"She seems to be a Squib, and is described as a 'beautiful young woman who had a misfortunate life, but has the kindest heart you could find around.'"

Ron and Sirius had dubious looks on their faces, as if finding that hard to believe, and truthfully, Harry was pretty sure he had the same expression on.

"They're probably just as evil as You-Know-Who," Ron muttered under his breath, but loud enough for the other occupants of the room to hear.

"Ron!" Molly abashed her son, although she seem like she was thinking along the same lines. At least for the grandson, since he seemed to be a troublemaker and dangerous.

"Ron's right," Sirius said almost immediately, and Harry found himself nodding.

"I don't know about the daughter," Harry said slowly. "I mean, from what Professor Dumbledore is saying so far, she seems like she's pretty uninvolved compared her son. I mean, really, he seems too suspicious."

"Looks can be deceiving," Dumbledore said, and he looked a bit disappointed. "And Sirius, you should know that, seeing your past."

Sirius looked slightly embarrassed, but he was insistent on his opinion. "You can't deny that the boy is probably already on Voldemort's side. You can't have all that stuff happen to you and just be a normal kid."

"Moving on to other matters," Dumbledore said, shooting a warning look at Sirius. "I have informed you of this to let you know that the daughter and grandson are going to be staying here for a while. This is for their well-being and making sure that Voldemort does not contact them."

Harry had a feeling this was going to be a long night.

~*o8o*~

Harry, Sirius, Lupin, and Dumbledore were decided to be the ones to explain and escort the two; Harry, because it could lower their guards if a fifteen-year-old was there, not to mention that the grandson would be around his age; Sirius, because he insisted he come since they were going to be staying in his house; Lupin, to, well, make sure Sirius didn't do anything drastic; and Dumbledore for obvious reasons.

Harry stared up at the apartment building that held Voldemort's flesh and blood, and he felt something stir inside him. After the shock of hearing the news, he began to feel angry. Indescribable hatred boiled, but he pushed it down. _Yelling at them isn't going to get them on our side,_ Harry reminded himself.

Dumbledore entered the building, his companions following him. After going up a flight of stairs or two, he walked down the hallway, looking for the right door. He stopped at one, and promptly knocked on the door.

Harry twitched, feeling nervous, and with a quick look at Lupin and Sirius, they were too. The only one who seemed completely calm about the situation at the moment was Dumbledore.

The door opened almost immediately, as if the person behind it was expecting someone to come, and Harry heard a female voice say, "Per-" and abruptly stop as if seeing it wasn't who she thought it would be.

The door opened more, and Harry was able to see the person behind it. Sparkling blue eyes looked at them, and Harry almost swore they seemed to change color in the light. Observing the woman in front of him, he saw that she had long, brown hair, a warm but tired smile, and a few gray strands in her hair, but otherwise looked beautiful.

"May I help you?" she asked politely, although she seemed slightly disappointed.

"Would you happen to be Sally Jackson?" Dumbledore questioned.

Harry and Sirius exchanged glances. This must be Voldemort's daughter.

The now-identified Sally looked hesitant, as if searching for a trick in his question. "Actually, it's Sally Blofis now," she said slowly. "I got married recently."

"My apologies, I didn't know. May we come in?" He gestured to the other three.

Sally frowned. "What do you need?"

"Actually, it concerns you and your son. Percy, correct?"

Ah, so that must be the grandson. _Percy. _Not exactly a normal name, but better than Voldemort.

Sally looked immediately concerned, and she opened the door wider so they could come in. "Please sit down in the living room," she said. "I'll get refreshments. Will water be alright?"

"Water will be fine," Dumbledore assured her.

After she left the room, Lupin said, "She certainly isn't what I thought she would be."

"That's for sure," Sirius agreed, looking slightly shocked. "I thought she would be some evil hag like Bellatrix."

Before Harry could say anything, Sally came back into the room with six glasses of water balanced on a tray. She set them down, before settling down on a couch across from the wizards. A moment later, a man entered to the room.

"I'm Paul Blofis," he said at their questioning looks. "Sally's husband, and Percy's stepfather."

Dumbledore nodded. "I think young Percy needs to be here when we discuss this. Could you fetch him?"

Sally and Paul exchanged a look. "Actually, Percy is at his summer camp. He's supposed to come home any minute now. I thought you were him at first." Sally looked slightly embarrassed and apologetic.

"Summer camp?" Harry just had to ask; summer camp didn't seem like the type of thing Voldemort's grandson would do.

Sally's voice became warm. "Oh, yes, Percy loves it. He says it's like a second home to him. He considers everyone there his family."

At this, Sally and Paul looked at each other with amusement, as if there was an inside joke only them knew.

Just as Dumbledore opened his mouth to say something, there was loud knocking on the door, and without waiting, the door slammed open.

"Mom, Paul, I'm home!" a teenager's voice called, slightly muffled from across the hall and through the door. "Sorry I'm late, we stopped by this gas station on the way back, one of those ones with the convenience stores, and, well, Travis and Connor got out of my sight for like, half a minute while I went to get the receipt, and I swear those two nicked half the stuff in that place and stuffed it in the back, so we had to go and put it all back without anyone noticing. They just dropped me off in front. Oh, and Annabeth says hi."

Paul looked like he was trying not to laugh, and Sally just shook her head like stealing from convenience stores was the most normal occurrence she had had all day. "Percy," Paul yelled, "We're in the living room. We have guests, so try not to set anything on fire!"

A boy, probably a year older than Harry, popped his head in the living room and rolled his eyes before composing himself and sliding an easy-going grin on his face. "Um. Welcome to my house!" He directed this to the visitors on the couch. Then, he frowned. "Or maybe it's 'welcome to my apartment.' Either way works." The grin settled back on his face, and Harry took a moment to size him up.

Percy had unruly hair – even more so than Harry's. It was jet black, and if he looked closer, there were fading streaks of gray in his hair. He was taller than Harry, and more lean and athletic-looking. The most striking thing about him was his eyes – they were green. Not a jaded emerald-color like Harry's; they were sea-green. They seemed to reflect the sea in more ways than one – one moment they would be bright and mischievous, and the next they would be a deep green that knew things no sixteen-year-old should, like he had seen everything.

What caught Harry's attention was his movement. He was constantly moving; tapping his foot, scanning the room with his eyes, running his hand through his hair. Lupin seemed to have noticed too, and was carefully watching him.

"I'm Percy Jackson," he said, plopping down next to his mother on the couch. "So who are you?"

"I'm sorry, we haven't introduced ourselves yet, have we?" Lupin smiled, still keeping an eye on Percy.

"I am Remus Lupin, and this is Sirius Black," he motioned to the man next him. "The old man is Albus Dumbledore, and the young man is Harry Potter."

Harry looked closely to see if any reaction came from Percy at the mention of his name; there was none.

"We came here to inform you that you have the abilities of a wizard, and that you have been invited to study at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry."

Silence.

Then Percy looked at him with the calmest look on his face and said simply, "When?"

Uneasy, Harry twitched. He certainly hadn't been that calm when he had been told he was a wizard.

"School starts on September first," Dumbledore said. "However, due to certain circumstances I am about to explain, we wish for you to stay with some magical families until then."

Percy seemed to consider this carefully in his mind before saying, "Okay. I'm not accepting," he warned. "But if I do, I want to hear the whole story first."

Even Lupin looked slightly blown that he agreed to hear them out so quickly. Every expectation they had had of him, every move they were expecting to take, were being thrown out the window each passing second. He did the complete opposite of what everyone thought he would do.

So Dumbledore explained, about Voldemort, how the two descendants had somehow managed to escape the Wizarding World's attention, how Sally was most likely a Squib but Percy seemed to inherit his grandfather's magical powers, about the Order of the Phoenix, and how Voldemort was seeking his family out and how the Order would protect Sally, Percy, and Paul and keep them hidden.

And the whole time, even when Sally and Paul looked extremely shocked, Percy just sat there and bored his sea-green eyes through Dumbledore's head without so much as a flinch. Harry tried to decipher the emotions he saw go through Percy, but the only ones he could make out was the barest hint of irritation and…amusement? Like everything they were saying was something he expected. Like he was told he had an unknown evil Dark Lord as a grandfather every day.

After the explanation, Percy exhaled slowly and looked at his recovering family. "When will we be leaving?" he questioned, eyes flickering to Dumbledore.

"So you accept?"

"For now," Percy said, thoughtful. "You seem like you're telling the truth, so I'll trust you for the moment, but I want you to know that I can back out of this whenever I want." He paused, looking straight at the group. "Whether I have permission or not."

"Very well," Dumbledore said agreeably. "Then we will take our leave, and come to pick you up tonight. How does ten sound? You will have plenty of time to get your belongings together and contact your friends. The sooner we ensure your safety, the better, you must understand."

It had become apparent that Percy made decisions more easily than his parents and was more agreeable to changes, so while Sally and Paul were still mulling over the situation, Percy said, "I suppose we'll be seeing you later, Mr. Dumbledore."

Dumbledore smiled. "I would prefer if you called me Professor Dumbledore."

Percy was looking intently at Dumbledore before he smiled slightly. "Huh. 'Professor.' It suits you. You remind me of my mentor at camp."

"Really? If I may ask, how?" Dumbledore replied, amused.

"You both seem really cool for old guys."

Sirius muffled a snort, and Lupin's lips twitched upward.

Percy certainly was nothing like his grandfather, but that didn't mean he wasn't dangerous. Even when Harry told himself this repeatedly, he couldn't stop himself from grinning.

Noticing his grin, Percy flashed a smile at him, and said, "I hope we become friends in the future, Harry."

Harry somehow felt like he was betraying himself when he hoped so too.

* * *

**So. This is my first crossover - no, wait. This is _also_ the first time I have ever [seriously] written anything relating to Percy Jackson or Harry Potter. I haven't read either series in a while, but I am refreshing my memory of Percy Jackson first since I read the majority of the books throughout third or fourth grade, so apologies if I'm a bit rusty of my information. **

**Also, some things I would like to point out:  
This will _not _have any HoO mentionings in this. This happens directly after the war in TLO, and I do not want any messages asking to catch it up to date. (Translation: Miss Crimson still hasn't read Mark of Athena and is extremely embarrassed about it.)  
This also means that Percy still has the Curse of Achilles.  
The title of this, _Maleficium_, is Latin. It means "wrong, harm, injury, mischief, malignancy, malignity."  
The chapter name, _Iniuriam_, is Latin. It means "wrong." Coincidentally, is the first meaning of _maleficium_. May or may not be a pattern.**

**There are a couple more stories like this, except most of them need a lot of work. So now, I present to you, a slightly better "Percy is Voldemort's grandson" plot, with grammar and less OOC-ness! Please enjoy! (: Sorry for the long author's note, they won't be that long in any other chapters. Just had to get the basics out. **

**Reviews are appreciated. (:**


	2. ii laevifidus

_Chapter Two: Laevifidus_

Percy rubbed his eyes, shutting his bedroom door behind him with an audible _click_. Taking a deep breath, he tried to calm himself. After dealing with the gods for half his life, he was able to keep his cool when he wanted to. The moment the "wizards" exited the apartment, he pretty much let himself panic.

"Do the gods hate me or something?" he demanded once they had left. "This is getting ridiculous!"

"Well, a few of them do," his mother had said, rolling her eyes.

"That's beside the point," Percy said, unusually irritable.

"You asked," Paul pointed out.

"It was rhetorical."

"Impressive, Percy, you're using big words."

"Boys!" Sally interrupted.

"Sorry," Paul said automatically, grinning at her.

And so after getting out his steam and discussing things with his parents, he ended up in his room.

Now he was digging in his pocket for a drachma.

He entered the bathroom, turned on the sink, and muttered under his breath to show him Annabeth Chase from Half-Blood Hill.

"Annabeth!" Percy said, seeing the back of his girlfriend's head. She whirled around in surprise, and then visibly relaxed when she saw Percy.

"Percy!" she grinned. "What's up?" Then she seemed to notice how gloomy he was. "Did something happen?"

"I have another evil grandfather," Percy said, going straight for the kill.

There was a long, slow pause where Annabeth just looked at him.

"…Oh," she said, as if he had just announced he had just seen the latest movie that had come out. "Explain?"

So Percy told her everything that had happened and what the "wizards" had told him, and she just looked thoughtful throughout his speech.

"Do you think it's actually possible that they're wizards?" he asked.

"Probably," Annabeth said hesitantly. "It's possible they could be blessed by Hecate, but I don't think that's really her thing."

"She doesn't seem like the type of person to do that," Percy agreed.

"Or they could be descendants of blessed ones," she said thoughtfully. "She was much nicer a few centuries, I heard. But if that were possible, we would have known by now…the gods probably know, but they aren't telling us."

"_Annabeth!" _a muffled, childish voice said, possibly from downstairs. _"Get out here, would you? It's time for dinner!"_

"Coming, Bobby!"Annabeth said. "Sorry, Percy, I've got to go. I'll ask Chiron next time I IM him. I'll get in touch with you tomorrow, alright? Love you, bye!"

"Bye," he mumbled, watching the Iris Message dissolve.

He let the sink drain and went back in his room, starting to slowly pack his things.

~*o8o*~

While he and his family waited in the living room, he replayed the scene in his head. There had been something off about the other kid, Harry, that he couldn't quite place. And then he realized that it had been his aura. Harry had been tense, like he was holding many people's burdens and he didn't really have a choice. He reminded Percy of himself.

He became aware of his mother speaking to him. "Are you alright with this, Percy?" she was asking him worriedly.

"Yeah, of course. It's not like I haven't been through worse," he grinned and although the worried look on her face didn't erase completely, Paul looked somewhat more convinced.

"Calm down, Sally," he smiled. "Percy here's fought one evil grandfather before; all he has to do this time is hide."

"I guess you're right," she admitted reluctantly. She turned her attention to the clock. "It's already eleven o'clock! They should be here by now!"

As if Sally had said some sort of magic words, there was a flash of light and the old man named Dumbledore stood there with a warm smile on his face.

"Dreadfully sorry about my lateness," he said cheerfully. "A bit of a…ah, _argument_, broke out."

Something was telling Percy it was probably about him. That shouldn't have amused him half as much as it did.

After passing out slips of paper to them and telling them to memorize them and then get rid of them, Percy looked at the neat whip-like writing and stared at the paper for about thirty seconds.

"Is something the matter?" Dumbledore asked a bit too sharply for his liking, as if he had recognized whatever was written or something.

"Err…no. Just give me a moment, would you?" Percy said a bit embarrassed.

"He has dyslexia," Paul explained, rolling his eyes. "He always forgets to mention that and people start feeling offended when they think he can't read their handwriting when it's perfectly legible."

"Ah," Dumbledore said, understanding forming on his face.

After finally making out _12 Grimmauld Place_ on the paper, he stuffed it in his pocket.

"Just keep thinking what was written on the paper," Dumbledore said with a wink. "Now, off we go! Everyone touch the book here, would you? Hold tight to your belongings!"

Percy put his hand on the book as Dumbledore started to count down to zero.

And not a second later they were in a dark neighborhood, in front of a line of houses. He suddenly remembered to keep repeating the words in his head.

_12 Grimmauld Place, 12 Grimmauld Place, 12 Grimmauld Place…_

Percy stood staring at the house that suddenly appeared, mouth hanging open slightly.

"It's always a shock at first," Dumbledore said cheerfully in a reassuring voice. "You'll get used to it."

_Like hell I will, _Percy thought rather numbly.

Sally and Paul were gaping at the house too, so at least he wasn't the only one looking like an idiot fish out of water.

~*o8o*~

The house was incredibly quiet, as it seemed that most of its occupants were asleep. There was one woman who was visibly awake, and had apparently been waiting for their arrival. She looked extremely tense and almost scared when they came in the kitchen, but she offered a tentative smile which Sally returned warmly.

Percy, being the sleep-deprived sixteen-year-old he was, probably looked like a thug with black sags under his eyes and an irritated look on his face now that he wasn't surprised by a magic building that appeared out of thin air.

"Wizards wouldn't happen to have beds, would they? Wouldn't really be surprised if they had some other fancy, uh… thing for sleeping." Okay, so maybe he wasn't being creative at the moment, but he'd been through a lot in the past couple of hours.

The now-introduced Molly Weasley gave Percy a knowing look, as if he had just confirmed something.

Sally sighed. "Didn't you just hear Mrs. Weasley tell us where our rooms would be? She said we would have queen-sized beds. Really, Percy, you need to pay attention every once in a while!"

Paul, the traitor, just looked amused and covered up a laugh with a cough.

Mrs. Weasley gave them an odd look, and Dumbledore cheerfully suggested she escort them to their rooms since he simply _must_ be off, having important duties to attend to.

And so after his mom and Paul had been lead to their room, Percy had to wait until after they'd arrived at theirs before being brought to his.

There was an awkward atmosphere where Mrs. Weasley positively _glared_ at him while they stopped in front of his room.

"Uh, thanks," Percy said intelligently, uncomfortable. "See you in the morning, I guess."

Mrs. Weasley didn't answer, so he just shut his door and collapsed on the bed in the middle of the room with an outtake of air.

_My life sucks._

~*o8o*~

The next morning, Percy stumbled down the stairs, yawning widely.

"Good morning, sleepy head," his mother said teasingly when he came into the room.

"Morning," he replied, rubbing his eyes. "Where's Paul?"

Sally laughed. "I believe a wizard whisked him off to interrogate him about technology. Funny man, he was."

"Wizard?" Percy frowned, and then his eyes widened. "Oh. I was kind of hoping that was a dream."

"Things aren't that simple when it comes to you," Sally sighed with a bit of fondness, rolling her eyes.

Before Percy could say _I know right_, Harry, the teenager he had met yesterday, came in the room with three redheads and a girl with bushy hair.

Harry looked a bit nervous and wouldn't look Percy in the eye. "Hey," he said uncomfortably, as if he hadn't expected them to be there.

Percy mentally sighed. Were all of these people going to act like this around him?

"Nice to see you again, Harry," Percy said instead, smiling. "Who are they?" His eyes drifted to Harry's companions, noticing the disgusted look on one of the redhead's face, and a curious but contained look on the other two's, well, identical faces. _Why am I suddenly reminded of the Stoll brothers? _Percy moaned inwardly, already knowing that these two would be similar to the brothers.

The only one out of them who didn't react negatively to Percy was the girl, who immediately smiled kindly at him and held out her hand. "I'm Hermione Granger," she said. "This is Ron, and the other two are Ron's older brothers, Fred and George Weasley."

Percy looked at the twins with something like wariness. They seemed to sense this, and their guarded expressions turned into amused ones.

"What's wrong, mate?" one grinned.

"You seem a bit scared of us," the other smirked.

"You remind me of some friends of mine," Percy said, uneasy. "They're brothers too, you see."

They looked surprised. "Oh really?" Percy took a shot and guessed this one was Fred.

"What are their names?" George said, curious.

They both seemed to lean closer to him with mischief in their eyes.

"Travis and Connor Stoll," Percy said after debating whether or not to tell them. "They're not twins, but they could be if you ignored the height difference."

"Oh," Harry said in surprise. "You mentioned something about them when you came in yesterday, right?" He looked hesitant. "You said something about them…stealing from convenience stores, or something."

Percy tried not to laugh as he said, "Yes, that's them. Only a few people are able to keep them in check. Luckily, I'm one of those people." He rolled his eyes.

"How?" The twins asked at the same time, which was a bit freaky to Percy.

Percy shrugged, grinning. "We're good friends, and I don't know, I guess they I'm scary when I get angry or something."

Sally smiled, looking at Percy as she said, "I'm going to go find Paul. Don't get into too much trouble, Percy."

"You act as if I can't go five minutes without being supervised."

"You can't," she muttered under her breath.

"I heard that!"

Sally didn't respond, chuckling as she left to find Paul.

There was a long pause as the twins looked a bit humored, Harry looked uncomfortable, and Ron just glared at Percy.

Percy didn't really mind the glaring from Ron since he had received much scarier looks before, but it still bothered him a bit. Clearly this had something to do with his newfound grandfather, but he just wasn't in the mood to put up with this kind of bias treatment.

"Do you a problem with me or something?" he asked, looking at Ron with raised eyebrows.

Ron spluttered. "A _problem_? No, I have no problem at _all _with having You-Know-Who's family in the same house as me and my family."

"Huh. Could've fooled me," Percy said, frowning.

"It probably isn't that hard," Ron practically spat.

"Dude, I don't know what I ever did to offend you, but back off."

"Oh, I don't find it offensive at all that your granddad killed hundreds of people. Why should I be offended by that?"

"Ron, calm down," Hermione said, attempting to ease the youngest redhead.

"So you're judging me because of something my grandfather did?" Percy demanded.

"Yeah, maybe I am!" Ron scowled.

Harry and the twins looked like they were about to jump in and separate them before they started using fists, but Percy took a deep breath and counted to ten mentally.

"You know what, I don't even care. Go ahead and judge me like everyone else! I'm used to getting judged because of my family members, anyway, so it's not like it's new or anything."

And before any of the others could say anything, Percy stormed off to his room.

~*o8o*~

"Really, Ron, couldn't you have just tried to get along with him?" Hermione scolded, walking in front of Harry and Ron trailed behind her on the way to the dining room for lunch. "He didn't even seem that bad!"

"Well, he could be acting for all we know!" Ron protested. "He's _You-Know-Who's grandson_ for Merlin's sake!"

Hermione whirled around. "So? Sirius is related to Bellatrix Lestrange, and you don't seem to have any problems with him!"

Ron faltered. "He's Harry's godfather, though! Dumbledore trusts him!"

"And Dumbledore trusts Percy and his family enough to let them live here," Hermione pointed out.

"It's more like he's making sure they can't go run off to You-Know-Who!"

Before Hermione could retort, they arrived at the dining room where lunch was being served. Almost everyone who lived regularly at Grimmauld Place seemed to be eating, even Sally and Paul. The only one that was missing was Percy.

"Where's Percy?" Harry asked immediately.

"He's in his room," Sally said, the table getting quiet at the sudden arrival. "He's probably contacting Annabeth."

"Annabeth?" Sirius asked, looking up. "Who's Annabeth?"

Sally and Paul started grinning. "Oh, she's Percy's _girlfriend_," Paul said in a singsong voice.

"They've finally started admitting they like each other, haven't they?" Sally laughed.

"It's about time!" Paul snorted. "They've known each other for, what, four years and they hadn't figured it out until Percy's sixteenth birthday?"

"Hold on just one second," Fred interrupted, grinning.

"You're telling us that that easy going kid up there took four years to ask a girl out?" George snickered, wearing the same look on his face as Fred.

"No," Paul said, looking highly amused. "I'm telling you that that kid took four years to get asked out by a girl."

The twins nearly fell over in laughter. "That is priceless," Fred snorted.

"_What's_ priceless?" a voice said from the entryway.

The room got silent. Then, the twins stood up and walked slowly to Percy with identical Cheshire cat grins on their faces.

Putting an arm around his shoulders on both sides, they smirked. "So," Fred drawled. "Heard you got a girlfriend, Percy."

"Um. Yeah? We've been dating for a couple weeks now." Percy was not very comfortable in this position.

"Also heard it took for years for you to get together," George continued. "And that she was the one who asked you out."

Percy sent a venomous look at his mother and Paul, who sat there looking innocent.

"Actually, it more like she kissed me instead of her asking me out," Percy said, rolling his eyes. "And after we kissed, the whole camp came out and were like, 'Oh, looks like they need to cool down,' so we got thrown in the lake."

"Seriously?" George snorted. "You got thrown in a lake?"

"Although that one backfired on them," Percy grinned. "Best underwater kiss _ever_."

"You made out under a lake?" Fred laughed. "A bit eccentric, don't you think?"

"Anyway," Molly Weasley said, shooting a curious look at Percy. "Dumbledore is coming over today. He said he would be bringing the Sorting Hat for Percy, since it would be a bit awkward if he was Sorted with the first years. He should be here any moment."

"What's a Sorting Hat?" Percy asked, sitting next to his mother. He seemed to have gotten over the fight he had had with Ron earlier.

"There are four Houses at Hogwarts," Lupin explained from across from him. "Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, and Slytherin. The Sorting Hat looks through your memories, feelings and thoughts, and on its judgment Sorts you to the House that reflects you." Seeing the look on Percy's face, he quickly said, "It does not tell anyone what it sees, even the Headmaster if you ask it."

A flash of relief flashed on Percy's face before it was carefully concealed.

"Well, Percy," Arthur Weasley said, leaning forward with a smile. "Tell us a bit about yourself. Tell us, what do you want to be when you get older?"

Percy wasn't expecting that question. What was he supposed say? _Well, I never expected to live that long, so I don't know. _He couldn't just say _that_, so he paused and said slowly, "I think I'd like to do something that involves water. I haven't really thought about it that much."

Before Mr. Weasley could reply, there was a flash of light and Dumbledore stood in the room with an old hat in his hand.

"Good afternoon," he greeted lips quirking up.

"That's the Sorting Hat?" Percy said dubiously. It certainly didn't look like much.

"Ah, Percy," Dumbledore said warmly. "I'm guessing someone explained to you what we would be doing?"

Percy glanced at Lupin. "Yeah, you could say that."

"Wonderful!" Dumbledore beamed. "Now, if you'll just come over here and sit down."

Wary, Percy did as he was told, and felt the hat slowly being lowered down on his head.

The moment it touched him, Percy felt something touch his mind.

_My, my, what do we have here? _ A voice said in his head.

Percy neared jumped a foot in the air. "Ahh?!"

There was a chuckling noise. _Calm down, I'm just the Sorting Hat. No need to be scared. _

"And why shouldn't I be scared of a hat talking in my head?" Percy muttered.

_Just think and I will hear. All I'm going to do is take a peek at your life, and Sort you into a House. _

_Now let's see here…_

"Oh my," the voice that had been in his head said out loud in amazement. "Oh _dear. _I certainly wasn't expecting _that._"

"Shut _up_," Percy hissed under his breath. He didn't really like the looks the others were giving him.

_Half god, half human? _ The voice hummed. _Son of Poseidon? You have got quite the secret here, don't you?_

'_You could say that again,'_ Percy thought.

There was a minute or two of silence as the Hat ruffled through his mind, making a comment or two out loud thoughtfully. For instance:

"Did you _really_ jump from that high?"

And, "Oh, you poor boy! That _must _have hurt! Ouch!"

Or, "I can't believe you really said that. Were you _trying _to get killed?"

This would make everyone give him long, hard looks, and his mother and stepfather look at him worriedly.

By the time the Hat had gotten to his latest memories, Percy was just about ready to throw it off his head, stomp on it, rip it up, and throw it out the window.

_You've seen so much for such a tender age, _the voice said sadly. _So many deaths…_

Percy decided not to reply, because it probably wouldn't be all that kind.

_Hmm. This really is hard. You've had so many experiences and traits that it's difficult to decide…_

'_Speaking of which,'_ Percy suddenly thought. _'Mind not telling anyone about what you saw? You know, for obvious reasons and such.'_

_Of course, of course! I won't tell a soul._

'_Thanks.'_

"Now then, the House you shall be Sorted in is—"

* * *

**Oh, that was fun. That was really, **_**really**_** fun. You thought you'd get to know what House he was Sorted in? Ha. Think again.  
…Actually, I'm really putting a poll up on my profile, so all of you lovelies will get to decide what House he's Sorted in. (I swear, if Ravenclaw is even voted for, I will be very surprised, but I guess I could kind of understand it, because Percy _is_ smart when it comes to fighting and such, but he's not really book smart, or 'clever' in that matter.) So, go take a look!**

**The chapter title, **_**Laevifidus**_**, is Latin. It means "untrustworthy, trustless, chancy, questionable, etc."**

**Sorry for updating so late, everyone! But I hope you enjoy this chapter, because I certainly did! I appreciate every review, follow, and favorite I received! (Really, I did not expect this to get so much feedback! Thank you!)**

**It would make my day if you'd spend a few minutes to leave a review. (:**


End file.
